Black Order High School
by The Dwelling Insanity
Summary: Allen being abused and abandoned by his parents is left scared, his trust in others faded until he meet a man named Komui , now he's 16 and going to high school, he will meet new friends and a certain girl with her eyes set on making him all her's.contains lemons, review for the next story if you loved this one. then check out the sequel 'Life as a college student'.
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to school life

Hey guys, my second story, this one is not based in the -man World, it's one that I made up, hope it's alright. This was inspired by Jet Classics.

The illuminate sunlight crept over the young boys floor, lighting up the wooden boards, climbing over his bed and stabbing his eyes with its glaring beams, he stirred in his sleep and groaned, swinging his hand up to shield himself from the suns violent solar attacks, once his eyes had adjusted he slowly rose from the light blue bed, wiping the sleep out from the corners of his grey eyes, gently stroking his index down the light scar across his left eye he grumbled and walked over to his computer, the time read 7:37 am, he blinked a few times and looked to his calendar, his eyes shot open and his face grey bleak, in bright red writing were the words "HIGH SCHOOL STARTS TODAY ALLEN" he fell back in the chair remembering his childhood friend Lenalee had wrote that a month ago, he turned onto his stomach and wriggled his way over to his wooden draws and pulled out a white button up shirt with a black tie and coat, he gulped and slowly stood with the uniform over his right arm, he looked at the sight of his left and grew dark, the children at his last school called him monster and freak, he reached to his desk and pulled on a wrist glove to hide the arms appearance, he hated having to hide it but he didn't like others staring either, he made his way towards the bathroom and jumped into the shower.

Once he was done with the shower and sorting out his messy hair, he walked down the stairs into the silent darkness of his kitchen, his parents had abandoned him when he was 4 years old, he was walking around the streets begging, that's when he bumped into Lenalee and Komui, the oldest sibling of the two couldn't believe how his parents could do such a thing, and so he took him in until he was old enough to live by himself, though he did miss the company, he liked the way it was, he opened the curtains and put some bread into his toaster, he looked over to the small couch in the corner of his living room and saw his phone glowing, he picked up the galaxy and saw he had 7 missed calls and 14 text messages, Lenalee would be furious at him, his eyes grew wide when he realized that it was 8:00 am, he stuffed the phone into his laptop bag and ran over to his toast, no time to butter it he stuffed it into his mouth and launched out the door, swinging around and locking it with a sigh he jumped onto his bike and sped down his street to his new high school, Black Order High school.

He was a second year but was being home schooled by Komui the previous year as o his 'unique traits', it wasn't every day when you saw a boy with snow white hair, a red scar along his left eye and a scarlet arm that looked like stone, he was very sensitive when people would call him names, but would always be there to help others when they needed it, Komui was proud of the person Allen had become, always willing to step in to protect others, even if they would call him a freak.

Allen stopped at a crossing and stared at the large school, numerous amounts of students were gliding through the gates and into the buildings, he sighed and road over to the bike racks already getting a few people pointing and whispering about him, he gulped and threw his back over his shoulder, slowly making his way into the locker room, once he stepped through the large doors the corridor went silent, people staring at the odd wonder of a boy, he felt sweet drop down his check and quickly wiped it away, making his way to the principal's office he couldn't help but stare back at a few of the people, he didn't know any of them and started to panic, a hand landed on his shoulder and he jumped away quickly spinning to see none other than his second friend, Lavi, he put his hand over his heart and let out a loud sigh, hearing girls giggle and guys laugh at the sight.

Lavi threw his arm over Allen's shoulders and laughed" well well, look who's finally coming to school?" Allen slowly nodded and high fived Lavi "I have to grow up sometime, and Komui thought I would be ready, although" Lavi looked over to see Allen's sad expression "I have no idea where the principal's office is" Lavi laughed and pulled him into a quick walk "you could have just asked Allen, it's this way" Allen smiled and followed his friend until they stood in front of two large oak doors, Lavi banged on the door and it swung open, a small girl with an annoyed look on her face screamed "what do you want" Lavi laughed and pushed Allen in "good luck Allen, she's and tough one" and ran off to his class, the girl walked up to him and stood on her toes to look him in the eyes "you must be walker, I'm Fou, the principals secretary, follow me and I'll take you to him" he nodded and slowly followed her into a large room, the walls were book cases and a large wooden desk lay in the middle "Bak Walker is here to see you" a man sprung from the desk and ran over to the boy, taking his hands into his and shaking violently "it's a pleasure to meet you Allen, I'm Bak Chang, your principal, Komui has told me so much about you, here's your schedule, a map of the school and I.D card" Allen nodded his head and looked over his things" you're in class D-4, its straight down the hall" Bak said while walking over to his desk "and Allen, be careful for the Noah family, they're a bunch of misfits" he nodded and walked out the doors, closing them behind him.

He found an old man with his hair in a squalidly tail and eyes that looked like a panda in front of the classroom "ah, you must be Allen Walker, I will be your teacher this year, I don't have an particular name so you can just call me Bookman" he extended his hand, Allen took it and nodded "thank you sir, I won't disappoint you" the man smiled "wait here until I call for you, ok?" Allen slowly walked over to the side of the door and smiled "of course, sir" Bookman walked into the class an called for silence "okay class we have a new student today, please be nice as this is his first time in a big school since he was a child, please, come in and introduce yourself, everyone in the class diverted their eyes towards the door and waited, the door clicked and slid open, Allen slowly walked over to the teacher and stood facing the class, most of them had shocked looks on their faces, they had never seen anyone like him, Allen was frozen and a few girls giggled at the small blush over his cheeks, Bookman gave him a pat on the shoulder and smiled "it's okay Allen, go on" he slowly bowed "my name is Allen Walker, I hope we can all get along" he stood up straight and nearly collapsed at the amount of people shouting "hello" and "welcome".

" Now class, I want you to take care of Allen and help him if he needs anything" most of them nodded, some just shook it off, but a certain girl stared at him, she couldn't take her eyes of him, he was beautiful to her, his hair was the right length and the colour made his face light up, she was curious about the scar tough, it had a strange pattern to it " okay Allen, you will have to sit at the back for now" Allen nodded and slowly made his way to the back, walking past Lenalee who smiled, he was glad she was in his class, he made his way to the last desk and put his back on the hooks to the side of the desk, he pulled out his notebook and looked over to his left, a short girl with spiky blue hair was staring at him, he had wide eyes and couldn't help but grow red "h h hello, I'm Allen, what's your name?" the girl giggled and reached over the gap between them, she grabbed his hand and shook it around " I'm Road, Road Kamelot".

The class went by fast, Allen found it rather easy but couldn't fully concentrate, so many people were staring at him including the girl named Road, he kept glancing over to her to see her gazing at him with a large grin plastered on her face, the bell rang and Bookman dismissed the class for lunch, before Allen could do anything Lavi picked him up and ran off with him over his shoulder, a few of the students following for questions about his hair or scar, Road poked her head out of the door and smiled, slowly walking to the class across the hall, a tall handsome man standing by the door waiting for her "What's got you so happy Road?" she jumped up and down giggling "we have a new boy in my class and I want him" the man stumbled and laughed " really now, I gotta see this guy, he must be some badass to get your attention Road" she shook her head "nope, he's shy and cute, and so adorable I just want to squeeze him, he went off with the red haired one, you know him, don't you Tyki?" he nodded and started walking towards the stairs "yes I do, he hangs out up on the roof, let's go have a look at what their up to" Road skipped beside him and licked her lips _'I want him'._

Allen sat nervously while Lavi introduced him to his friends "this one here is Arystar Krory the third" Allen nodded and shook his hand, the man nodded "it's a pleasure to meet you Allen" Lavi then pointed to a large man beside him "this big guy's called Marie, but he likes to be called Noise, he's always listening to music but he's a good guy" Marie nodded and shook Allen's hand "and this grumpy looking one is Yuu Kanda, but call him Kanda or he will try to kill you" Lavi laughed nervously as Kanda glared at them all, Allen extended his arm" it's nice to meet you" Kanda just stared at it and looked away, Allen slouched over in defeat, Lenalee giggled "it's okay Allen, Kanda just finds it hard to trust others" he perked up a little and slowly started to eat his Onigiri when the door slammed open and a tall man walked over to them, Kanda grunted and Lavi frowned "why are you here Tyki? I'm not playing anymore poker with you" Tyki laughed and waved his hand "no no, I'm here to see Allen, where is he?" Lavi looked around to find him hiding behind Lenalee "it's okay Allen, Tyki isn't a bad guy, he can just be a jerk sometimes" Tyki growled but regained his composure when he sure the young boy stand, his eyes grew wide when he gazed at him, he could see why Road liked this one "hello, I'm Allen, nice to meet you" Tyki gave a slight bow" and I am Tyki Mikk, I am Road's older brother" shock hit Allen as he saw the young girl pop out from behind him, Lenalee growled a little and Road poked out her tongue.

Before Allen could speak, Road latched onto his arm and giggled "hi Allen, mind if I eat with you" his face was a bright scarlet and he was too nervous to move, Road gently poked his face and giggled "I'll take that as a yes" she pulled him down gently and nuzzled his arm with a content smile on her face, Lenalee looked as though she was going kill her, and the others slowly backed away from her, she was very protective of Allen, and Road was a tricky on who liked to play pranks, and she didn't want Allen to get hurt, Road looked up at Allen and tilted her head "where did you get that scar Allen?" Lenalee and Lavi were about to stop her when Allen smiled gently "I was abandoned when I was four, and was forced to live on the streets for a while, I was begging for money when a drunk man struck me with a smashed bottle, that's when Lenalee and her brother found me and took me in" everyone looked at him in shock, even Lavi, Allen normally hated talking about it, Road gently stroked the bottom part of the red scar, making him blush "does it hurt?" he looked down at his food "always" her hand flinched "sorry Allen" he looked over his shoulder and smiled softly " it's okay Road, it doesn't hurt when people touch it, it soothes the pain" Road giggled and continued to glide her finger along the lines of the scar, Lenalee calmed down a bit, it seemed like Road actually wanted to be his friend, but she wouldn't let Road taint him.

The rest of the day went by fast and Allen was soon off to his job, he Worked at a local restaurant as a waiter, Komui said it would help him with interacting with others, and Allen had to admit it did work, he could now talk to others without stuttering "ALLLLEEEENNNNN order for table 7 is ready" he walked over to the food stand and grabbed the two large sundaes "thanks Jeryy" Allen carefully walked over to table 7 and placed the sundaes in front of the girls "I hope you enjoy your treat's" they waved as he walked off and he waved back, Jeryy smiled, ever since Allen started working her, he got more business thanks to Allen's good looks, the girls would always come to see him, Road walked over toy table 16 and set down the menu's " welcome to Jeryy's, how may I serve you today" he heard a giggle and saw Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda " hi Allen, I'll have a small chocolate ghetto cake" he wrote down Lenalee's order and looked over to Lavi "I want a MASSIVE plate of fries" Allen laughed and put down _'Special Lavi sized fries'_ he looked to Kanda "I'll take the soba noodles" Allen nodded "your food should be ready soon" they all said thanks and Allen went off to clean table 3, Kanda had noticed all the girls glancing at Allen "it seems the short stack is quite popular" Lenalee glared at Kanda and Lavi laughed "yeah, it's always like this in the afternoon, but Allen is so dense he never notices" Kanda simply nodded and crossed his arms.

Once his shift was over, Allen remembered he had to return some books back to the library and started walking, this route will still take him to his house but was always too long, normally Komui would drive him, but he didn't want to bother him, it would only take an extra thirty minutes, he put his headphones in and played Uverworld's core pride, it took him another ten minutes until he reached the library, he pushed the books into the hole and started to walk the unknown path, there were few houses in this area and most of them were rather large mansion types, he felt as though someone was watching him, he took off his headphones and looked around, his house was another two minutes away, so he started walking faster but couldn't shake the feeling, he stopped again and looked to the left, the mansions lights were all on and you could see people running around having fun, he smiled, his eyes moved up to the veranda and stood straight with shock when he saw Road Kamelot, she waved slowly at him and he crookedly waved back, she rested her chin on her hands and gazed at him, he started walking again, watching her out of the corner of his eye, he was a bit crept out, but he shook it off, she lived there so it wasn't as if she was stalking him, he waved once again and walked over to his street, he lived in the first house on the corner, Road smiled and licked her lips _'I will make you mine Allen' _she slowly walked back into the house giggling to herself.

Once Allen was inside he pulled out his homework and put it on his coffee table, grabbed a red bull from the fridge and put the TV onto MTV, he never had to cook during the weekday's thanks to Jeryy and Komui always had him over Saturday for dinner, his life was good right now, he smiled and started working on his homework not wanting to disappoint his teacher, it was rather simple to him, Komui had taught Allen at a very high level so he already knew this stuff, he was about to finish when his scar flared up in pain, his hand shot over it and he fell back _'why, why does it have to do this now'_ he couldn't take it any longer and collapsed onto the couch, out cold from the pain.

Allen woke up on the floor with a puzzled look on his face, it was 6:30 in the morning, he groaned as he stood and stretched, he walked over to the kitchen and pulled out a couple of pill boxes, he poured himself some water and downed the painkillers, her ran a hand through his hair and walked up to the shower, he peeled his clothes of his sweet stained body and dove into the warm shower, he slowly washed his body and hair, once he had washed away all the soap he stood with the water cascading along his back, his scar would flare up every now and then and cause immense pain, he hated it, it made him feel weak and helpless, he turned off the shower and pulled on his clean uniform, putting the other in the wash, he trudged into the kitchen and made eggs and bacon and slowly ate them, trying to make the time pass faster, he brushed his teeth and started walking down the stairs when he remembered, he had left his bike at Jeryy's again, he slapped his head and sighed, it was 8:00 so he grabbed his bag and walked to the door, he slipped his shoes on and locked up, he would have to take the same route as last night, it was easier to walk to school that way, he would grab his bike after work.

Road had balled up in her bed to hide from the sun, she hated waking up, but she knew at 7:00 Tyki would come and wake her, she waited until a loud bang was hear and two teens screaming down the hall way in laughter "it seems Jasdevi are up to the same old tricks" she slowly rose from the bed and slipped on some underwear, Tyki knocked and Road just yelled "AWAKE" he laughed and walked off to their fathers room, Road pulled on her skirt and walked to her curtains, she always hated opening them but her father made her, she pulled them to the sides and scowled at the light "stupid sun" she grumbled, she glanced down to the path in front of her house and saw her object of desire, he was walking towards the school, she grew excited and started to giggle, she ran to the door and shouted "ALLLEEEENNNN WAIT UP" Allen jumped and looked over to see Road pulling her shoes and jacket on, she yelled at Tyki telling him she was going on ahead and ran over to Allen.

As soon as she was beside she latched onto his arm again and giggled "good morning Allen" he smiled, still a bit red "Good morning Road" she looked up and frowned, something was off about him, she slowly lifted her index to his forehead and flicked him, causing him to stumble backwards "what was that for?" she looked at him with a pout "why are you acting so gloomy" he looked shocked and slowly relaxed, he looked up and smiled "sorry Road, just had a bad night, I didn't sleep well" she re took her grasp on his arm and started walking "then go to bed earlier" he sighed, there was no winning with her, when they reached the school gate Road ran towards the door and waved at Allen, he nervously waved back, trying to avoid the gaze of the other students he walked towards his first class, he had gym, it was the first time he would be doing sports like this, he grasped his arm and stopped in shock, the gym shirt was short sleeved, he hoped at least one of his friends would be there.

Allen was standing in the changing room staring at the shirt, the sleeves were almost nonexistent, Lavi was wandering what was taking him so long, he went back to the changing rooms and sighed "Allen, it's okay, if anyone picks on you, they have to deal with me and Lenalee, and Krory is in this class to so you have your friends here, it'll be fine" Allen slowly slid the shirt on and grabbed his arm, Lavi pushed him out slowly, the class stopped and looked at the two boys, Allen was hiding behind Lavi, Krory ran over to see what was wrong "why is Allen hiding?" Lavi scratched his head "he has some problems with his right arm, he's very shy about it, kids called him freak at his old school" Krory looked shocked "none of us would ever call you a freak Allen, and if anyone does, you have friends to help you" Allen slowly nodded and move beside his friends, he couldn't lift his face, he always hated the way people looked at it.

Some of the girls were pointing and whispering about it, Lavi just glared and shouted "if anyone has any problems with Allen's arm, keep it to yourself or you can deal with me and Krory here" Krory nodded and smiled evilly, the girls stood shocked and scared at Krory's sharp teeth and twisted facial expression, he looked to Allen and went back to his old self "see Allen, they won't say anything about it" he nodded and walked over to the teacher, he nodded and called for attention "we will be playing volleyball today, so there are no excuses why you can't play" the class got into their teams are continued with the lesson, once the period was over Allen launched himself into the changing rooms, wanting to hide his arm as soon as possible, he pulled of his shirt and gloves, sighing in relief he grabbed out his bag and walked to his next class with Lavi, he had science and English before lunch, they went rather fast, he was glad it was lunch, he could get away and hide on the roof for an hour.

Allen walked over to the small group and pulled out his boxed lunch "thanks Lavi, Krory, you two really helped me out before, I thought I was going to die" they nodded and continued talking with Marie and Lenalee, Allen started eating his mitarashi dango when Road landed on his back, giggling as she bit off the first dango from the stick, he smiled "hello Road" she sat down beside her and grasped his arm,_ 'this is becoming a habit of hers' _Allen thought, she mumbled something and ate another dango, Allen laughed and took the last one for himself, Road pouted "I wanted the last one Allen, that was mean" he rubbed the back of his neck " if you want more, you will have to go to Jeryy's, he gave them to me" Road looked at him curiously "where's that?" Allen laughed "it's where I work after school, it's a small restaurant run by a family friend" Road giggled "then you will have to take me with you today, I want more sweet's" Allen nodded and continued to chat with Road, Lenalee was still suspicious of the girl, she didn't know why Road acted like this towards Allen, she waved it off and joined in talking with Marie.

Road was suck on Allen's arm like always as they walked to his work, once there Road sat at table 12, Allen ran into the back and came out with his work clothes on, he gave Road a menu and smiled "what would you like Road?" she stared at the menu until she spotted he large chocolate mud cake, she pointed to it and Allen laughed "you really like sweet stuff, don't you?" she nodded happily, Allen took the menu and gave Jeryy the order "who's the girl Allen, Is she your little girl friend, hmmmmmm?" Allen blushed, shaking his head "no, she's a friend from school, she had some of the dango you gave me and wanted to try some more of your sweet food" Jeryy jumped excitedly "oooooooh our little Allen is growing up, and she's a cutie too" he blushed harder "just give me the cake" he laughed at Allen's shy display and handed him a large serving of mud cake with a small chocolate block on the side, he gave her the slice and went back to work, Road noticed all the other girls, her expression grew annoyed, she didn't like the way they stared at him _'I have to move fast, or someone else will take him' _she laughed at herself _'I sound like a stalker'_.

Much to Allen's disappointment Road had gone home after her cake, it would be boring by herself, he got back into his school uniform and grabbed his bike "I'm going Jeryy, see you tomorrow " Jeryy waved bye and Allen sped down the street, once home he threw his washed clothes into the dryer and changed into his pajamas , he feel on his bed and touched his scar _'why would Jerry think she's my girlfriend, she doesn't see me like that, right?'_ he shook his head "I can think about that later, I need sleep" falling back onto the pillow Allen slowly feel into his blissful world of dreams.


	2. Chapter 2: Asking and Accepting

Hello peoples, hope the story is going good, thanks to all those who have reviewed, this chapter won't have much citrusy limes, just a small one XD

Road woke up to the sound of her alarm, she couldn't believe It had been three weeks since she met Allen, she wanted to get up earlier and walk with him again, she sat up from her oversized bed, the sheets barely holding to her naked form, she walked over the mass pile of clothes towards here desk where her uniform was folded, she slid on her panties and pulled on her shirt, she opened the curtains and sighed _'why does school have to start this early'_ she pulled on her skirt and stripped stockings, she grabbed her back and wandered into the kitchen where Jasdevi and Tyki where arguing about something that she didn't care about this early, she grabbed some bread and smothered it with chocolate spread, she slouch into the chair besides Tyki, slowly she munched down the gooey goodness and drinking some of Tyki's coffee, she cringed at the taste but continued to gulp down the caffeine filled beverage, Tyki stared with amusement at her actions, Jasdevi just stared while shooting their toy guns at her, Tyki took the cup back and filled it with more black coffee "what's gotten you up so early Road, and drinking coffee?" she fell onto the bench and groaned "I wanted to walk with Allen again, but he normally rides his bike, so I have to walk to his house before he goes" Jasdevi laughed as hard as they could "Road's in love, Road's in love" Tyki chuckled as Road tried to hit Devit with a wooden spoon "shut up you two, I'm going now, see you at school Tyki" she pulled on her shoes and skipped down the drive and street, she remembered where Allen had walked to so she hoped this was his house, she stood at the gate for a second to look over the small two story house, she shrugged and knocked on the door hearing someone trip in front of the door, the cursing was defiantly from Allen.

Allen was surprised to see Road standing there, her bright smile plastered on her face "morning Allen, Your walking me to school again" he looked shocked, but smiled and nodded "that would be nice, thanks Road" he moved so she could walk in the door, she sat on the stairs and watched as Allen backed away the rest of his books off the table "do you want anything to eat, or drink?" she shook her head I ate at home and some of Tyki's coffee, it wasn't sweet though" Allen laughed at her pouted face, he slid on his shoes and smiled " shall we get going, Road?" she jumped up and grabbed Allen's arm, he laughed "I guess this has become normal for us now, hasn't it" Road giggled "yup, I claim this arm for myself" Allen laughed and nodded his head, they continued to walk until they reached Jeryy's "I'll be right back, I'm going to get my lunch, would you like anything?" Road's eyes lit up and she jumped up and down "CANDY" Allen nodded and walked into the store, when he walked out again, he had a big bag and a small box "you're in luck Road, Jerry had lots of leftover candy pieces, and he made you a boxed lunch as well" Road smiled and packed away the food "I'll have to thank him after school" Allen looked confused "you're coming today as well?" she ran ahead and spun around "of course I am Allen"

Road was in most of Allen's classes except for gym and science, she had heard a rumor about his left arm being mutated, she got angry of course, but was also curious_ 'he does always wear that glove, maybe there is something wrong with it'_ Road started to doodle on her science book waiting for lunch to come _'I'll ask him if there is a reason why he hides it' _she looked up at the clock to see she still had 15 minutes left until lunch, she sighed in annoyance and started humming to herself, when the bell rang, she grabbed her bag and ran out of the door and towards Allen's class, when she got there, Allen was talking with his teacher about the homework, Lenalee walked out of the back door and saw Road leaning against the wall "why are you here Road? I thought you would be with your brother" Road starred angrily "I'm waiting for Allen, not that it's any of your business" Lenalee stood in front of Road, she wasn't that much taller, but still stood over her "Allen is like a brother to me, I don't know what you're up to but I won't let you hurt him, is that understood Road" she Chuckled at Lenalee "I don't have anything planned, me and Allen are just friends" before Lenalee could interject, Allen came out, surprised and happy to see them, Road took her place on Allen's arm and Lenalee huffed in annoyance "what's up with you two?" Road just shrugged, Lenalee didn't reply, Allen could feel the tension and wanted to hide away "well anyway, I'm sure Lavi and Krory are waiting for us, and we have lots of candy from Jeryy for everyone" Road jumped up and down, shaking Allen around the place "YAY CANDY" Allen laughed and pulled out the large bag of assorted sweets, Lenalee looked at Road, she didn't seem like she was planning anything, she still could not be trusted, _'she always plays pranks and tricks on people' _they went and sat in the small circle of friends and started chatting with one another.

Road was eating the dango that Jeryy made for her, she loved his food, it was sweet and delicious, she looked down and saw Allen's glove, it covered his whole hand and wrist, she reached out and gently grasp his hand, he flinched back in surprise and looked to see Road staring up at him "why do you wear this, you shouldn't have to hide yourself" Allen smiled and lifted up his sleeve, Lenalee noticed his actions and jump up "Allen, what are you doing!" he smiled "I trust her, she's my friend so I don't mind showing her" he clipped of the glove and showed Road his arm, she gasped, he was about to put it back before she could call him names, but she gently stroked his wrist "does it hurt?" Lenalee and Lavi fell over in surprise, Allen just laughed "not at all, it works like any other arm does, it just looks different" Road continued to poke at it and smiled "it has a nice feeling to it, why do you hide it?" his face saddened "not everyone thinks like you do Road, I get called cruel names" Road took his hand into hers and giggled "don't worry, I won't ever call you names, your too kind of a person for that" Lenalee just stared in disbelief, maybe Road did just want to be Allen's friend.

Road had stayed at Allen's work until he finished talking with Jeryy and Allen when no one was ordering, when they left she went back to his house for some tutoring in English "thanks Allen, I couldn't understand a think that panda said" Allen fell over laughing "that's not very nice Road" she smiled and leaned against him, his face grew red but he continued to write up his homework, Road looked up and smiled "Allen, what do you think about me?" he looked at her confused "what do you mean?" she giggled "are as dense as usual, I'm asking if you like me" he grew even redder "do you mean like as in a friend or like like as in the other thing" she pushed him back and sat on his stomach " I mean like like Allen" he sat up and smiled " I do Road, you're the first girl that's made me feel like this" she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly "then why don't you ask me" Allen gently hugged around her waist "ask you what?" she pulled back and pouted "if you like a girl your meant to ask them out Allen! You can be so dense sometimes" he looked away in embarrassment "I've never had a girlfriend before, would you really want me as a boyfriend?" she hit him on the head with her text book "idiot, of course I do, if I didn't I wouldn't have brought this up" he scratched his head "I guess that's true" she giggled and snuggled into his chest, she waited 5 minutes before hitting him again "Alllleeennnnnn your meant to ask now" she pouted, Allen smiled brightly "do you want to be my girlfriend Road, I can be quite annoying sometimes" she giggled "of course Allen" they cuddled for a while longer until Tyki rang her cell "oh right, Allen give me your number".

Allen had walked Road home and went over to Komui and lenalee's, he would normally spend the weekend's there, he used his key and found Komui reading on the couch while Lenalee cooked "hey guys" Allen jumped on the couch get komui's attention " hello there Allen, you're in a good mood today, did something happen?" Allen smiled widely "I have a girlfriend now" Komui dropped his book and Lenalee was staring at Allen with wide eyes "what, you did, who is it Allen, you have to tell me" Komui laughed "now now Lenalee, let the boy speak" before Allen knew It , both of them were sitting right in front of him "uuuuum her name is Road" Lenalee stood in shock and anger "Allen, that girl is bad news, she's always picking fights with people" Allen chuckled "that's just who she is, she's different with me" Komui smiled "do you trust her Allen" He nodded "that's good enough for me, so when do I meet this Road?" Allen waved his hands in the air "not yet, I'm still not used to having a girlfriend yet" Komui laughed and patted him on the back "is she cute or what" Lenalee hit him with the spoon and went back to cooking, she still felt uneasy about this whole thing.

Meanwhile at Road's house, her father was having a mental break down, she had just told him that she was going out with a boy named Allen Walker, it took him 20 minutes to process the words 'going out', after that he went into a fit ranting about how Road was his and only his, it took another 20 minutes before he calmed down enough to speak normally, Tyki was just as surprised as Sheril, but without the kicking and screaming "I knew you liked the boy but how did you get him to like you?" she hit him with a coaster and poked out her tongue "I didn't do anything, I just took the initiative seeing as how he's too dense to do it himself" Sheril placed his hands on her shoulders "I demand to meet this boy, I will judge if he's good enough for you" Tyki chuckled loudly "by your standards, no one's good enough" Sheril nodded and Road groaned "I'm dating him whether you like it or not, I really like him so please be nice" Sheril slammed his head onto the couch "you better not bring him here for a while, Sheril will kill him" Road sighed, she headed for her room and locked the door, she fell on her bed and giggled _'I finally made him mine' _.

The next day Allen woke up to the sound of his alarm, he would get up early on Saturdays and exercise, he jogged around the block a few times and did 500 pushups and sit ups, after it all he would make breakfast and watch some tv, Road woke up at 11 and ran straight to the shower _'I'll go to Allen's after this and hang out with him today'_ she put one her white dress with black high-top boots, she skipped into the kitchen and grabbed a handful of candy "I'll be at Allen's today, see you later Tyki" he was too tired to reply and simply wave his hand, Road munched on her candy while she walked to Allen's, good thing he lived on the corner of the street, she knocked on his door and popped her head through "Allen? You home?" she heard someone fall over and knew it would be Allen, she closed the door behind her and took off her boots "hey Road, how are you" he was on his back laying over the rug on the floor, she giggled and laid beside him "I'm fine, my father's having a spaz over me having a boyfriend" Allen twitched at that thought "I haven't even met him yet and he already hates me" Road rolled over onto Allen and rested her forehead on his "don't worry, he just doesn't like the fact of me having a boyfriend, he'll get over it soon, so don't worry" Allen closed his eyes and smiled "ok, I won't"

Road snaked her arms around Allen's neck and cuddled into him, she loved this _'he's warm' _she yelped in surprise when Allen stood up, hold her tightly he fell back on the couch and laughed "sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" she pouted and poked his cheek "warn me next time, baka" he moved her onto her side so she could see the tv and wrapped his arms around her waist, she snuggled in and sighed in content, she was glad that Allen came into her life, he made it so much more fun, and he wasn't like other the other guys at school trying to be cool poser's, he was himself, and that made him all the more attractive to Road, although she didn't like the fact that other girls would stare at him dreamily too, he was her's now _'I wonder if I could get a job at Jeryy's? He was looking for more waiters, and I would be able to work with Allen' _she wriggled onto her back so she could see Allen, he looked down with a cheerful smile "what is it, Road?" she poked his forehead "is Jerry still looking for work, I need to find a job" Allen's filled with tears "YES NOW I WONT BE THE ONLY WAITER THERE" Allen bear hugged Road laughing as hard as he could "I'll take that as a yes" she moved back into her old position and smiled.

Road left at 5 with a pout on her face, she wanted to stay over till later but Allen was too responsible, and he didn't want to anger the father, although he did enjoy time with her, he had rung Jeryy and told him to take down he help sign, Road was hired, for the rest of the night Allen watched tv and replied to Roads txt's about how silly her family was, eventually he dosed off on the couch and fell back into his world of dreams, Road was getting ready for bed as well when her mother Tricia knocked on the door, Road pulled on a robe and opened it with an annoyed look "what, I'm getting ready for bed" her mother smiled and handed over her school uniform, washed and folded "you shouldn't answer the door like that Road" she started walking away "what if it was your little boyfriend" she chuckled as Road threw a pillow at her _'she can be so annoying sometimes' _ she put her clothes on her desk and removed her robe, she only had her panties on, she quickly pulled them off and jumped into her bed, she hated to wear clothes sleeping, they constricted her, she snuggled into her blanket, falling deeper into her dreams.

Road woke up the next day angry, she was having a nice dream filled with candy and Allen, it was perfect, but her annoying alarm and school had to ruin it all, she got up and pulled on a new pair of lace panties whilst humming a strange tune, she was about to pull her shirt over her head when her phone rang, causing her to stumble and fall into her monstrous pile of clothing, she reached up and grabbed the phone "hello?" she answered in an annoyed tone, she heard laughing on the other end and her eyes lit up "sounds like someone woke up in a bad mood today" she bolted up and pulled on her shirt "not really Allen, I was having a good dream and my stupid alarm had to come and ruined it" he chuckled "school starts soon so I'll come by and walk with you" she smiled "ok, ill se you soon" with that she threw her phone on her bed and dressed as fast as she could, she didn't want to make Allen wait, she rushed into the kitchen and ate as fast as she could, Tyki was amused by her actions, she smack him on the head and ran out the door to the gate where Allen was wait, he had his bright smile plastered on his face that could make Road melt inside, although she would never admit it.

No one in school could believe that Allen and Road were together now, some of the girls groaned and glared at Road for taking one of the cutest boys in school she just smiled as they held hands to their English class with bookman, school went by fast enough, Road started her job today with Allen "YAY I get hang out with you all day and I get paid for it" she jumped up and down "you still have to work Road, but Mondays aren't normally busy so we should just be standing behind the counter for most of the night" she smiled and grabbed onto his arm "good, and then after work you have to help me with my math and English, my mother said its ok if I stay over until 10" Allen nodded and continued walking to Jeryy's, after work they went back to Allen's and he tutored her on the things she didn't understand, even though she was a year older than him, he walked her home after and went straight to his bed, a smile on his face _'I'm glad she's working with me, now it's not as boring as it normally it'_ he soon dosed off, and into quite the unexpected dream.

_~minor citrus, nothing to erotic XD~_

_~ Allen pushed her against the wall, kissing her neck passionately, slowly moving up to her jaw he captured her lips for his own, he licked her top lip and she gasped in surprise, his tongue delved in and wrestled with her for dominance, he pulled away slowly, a small line of saliva still connected their lips, he latched back onto her neck, slowly he continued downward until he reached her shirt, he pulled back a bit and pulled off the buttons, sliding the shirt off he moved back up to her mouth and slowly caressed her chest with his normal hand, he slowly kissed down her neck once again, coming to a stop and her small erect nipples, he slowly took one in his mouth, pinching the other lightly he lapped the other with his tongue, gently nibbling and suck whilst rolling the other in between his fingers, Road shuddered under his grasp mewling and moaning louder and louder, his hand slowly slid down, past her naval until it reached her skirt, he slowly slid his fingers under and inched closer to her… ~_

Allen shot up out of bed, sweat beading of his head, that was the first dream he has ever had like that' he fell back on his bed and smiled "that won't happen for a long time, if it would even happen" he rolled out of bed and stood, his face turned a crimson red, he felt a sticky wetness in his briefs, he grabbed a new pair and ran off to the shower, he threw the dirtied pair of briefs into the washing machine and jumped into his shower turning it to cold _'this should get those thoughts out of my head' _he washed his body and hair turning it off he rested his head on the door to the shower _'I wonder if Road has any dreams like this, knowing her I wouldn't be surprised' _, Road woke up with drool coming out the corner of her mouth, her dream was more…explicit and erotic than Allen's, and it didn't stop like his did either, she walked to the shower with a large shower plastered on her face and the image of a shy tied up naked Allen underneath her, she ran the hot water and stood with her face in the water _'that's something I don't plan on forgetting' _ she started humming as she covered her body with soap.

Hope you guys liked it, not sure if it was any good, if you liked it review so I feel confident enough to continue writing more ^^.


	3. Chapter 3: The beach with lemons

Hey guys, some of you thought that Road and Allen getting together was a bit fast, but we have to remember when Road wants something she goes for it XD thanks for all of the reviews, this chapter has citrusy goodness XD.

Road was sitting at her desk, waiting for the clock to hit 3, after school today would be the start to school holidays, Lavi had organized for them to go stay at his parents beach house, Road was happy until Lenalee butted in to spoil her mood, she wouldn't be able to have fun with Allen if she had Lenalee breathing down her neck, she laid her head on the desk 'how can I get some alone time with him, Lenalee will be watching me' her eye's twitched with annoyance, just thinking about that girl really annoyed her, why couldn't she just shut up and accept Road as Allen's girlfriend, they had been together for 2 months and nothing bad had happened, she lifted her head to see it was nearly 3, she started to pack away her books, after this she had work and then had to back her clothes for the trip, Allen was thinking the exact same thing, but he wasn't too happy about the swimming idea, lots of people on the beach, and he would be shirtless, his arm fully exposed, he started to go pale and feel sick at that thought, Lavi caught on and ruffled his hair "it'll be ok Allen, nobody except us will be at the beach, its private" Allen relaxed into his chair with a big smile on his face "so I don't have to hide away?" Lavi nodded rapidly "now, where are people staying tonight?" Allen looked up with a confused look in his eyes, Lavi face palmed "sorry, we have to all stay at one person's house, this way we won't be late" Allen nodded "in that case, we'll all stay at mine, it's in the middle of everyone's houses so it's the closest, and Jeryy is closing early today so I'll be home by 6, get everyone over around that time" Lavi nodded and went back to packing his books away.

Work was busy for most of the day, Road had been glaring at the girls who would dreamily gaze at Allen, Jeryy thought it was great, the more he attracted the more money Jeryy got, a great scheme but Road still didn't like that fact, she got pleasure when they closed and she had to push them out, she ran out back and quickly changed, she walked to see Allen waiting for her by the door "Allen, I have to go home to pack first, I'll come to yours when I'm done" Allen nodded, Road latched onto his arm and pulled ahead "I have to pick out witch bikini to wear so I may take a while" Allen laughed "I understand Lenalee is always the same, I don't get it, I just grab a pair of swimming shorts and I'm set" she smacked him on the arm "girls do it because they want to look nice baka" he smiled down at her "but you look good in anything Road" she blushed and smacked him harder "baka" she ran off to her gate and waved "I'll be over soon" he nodded and carried on towards his house" good thing Jeryy gave him leftovers, he didn't have any food for guest's, and the candy in his kitchen was Road's only, he learnt that the hard way when he took a piece and she jumped on him, he became her chair for the rest of the night, he grabbed out his keys and unlocked the door, kicking the door stopper in to keep it open, he set the food up on the table and ran upstairs to get changed.

Allen had changed into his black skinny jeans and a short sleeve blue shirt, he looked at his arm and decided to keep it uncovered, his friends didn't call him names and Road got angry whenever he covered it up, he heard someone knock on the door "ALLLLEEEENNNN YOU HOME" he sighed "well, looks like Lavi is here now" he walked downstairs to find Lavi eating the chocolate muffins, he lifted his hand to show he bought stuff too, Allen grabbed some bowls to stick the candy in "well we know who's going to eat all this" Lavi laughed "yeah that's why I brought lots" Allen put his hand on Lavi's shoulder "do not underestimate Road, she can eat us into bankruptcy" Lavi's smile turned crooked "maybe I should have bought more" Allen waved it off "we won't be staying up late anyway so we should save some for the trip" Lavi agreed and hid some of the bag's, they sat down and watched tv waiting for the others, Krory arrived first bring lots of different foods and drinks, then Lenalee with Komui soon behind and then Road with her massive bags of assorted candy's, Allen and Komui moved everyone's belongings into the car, he then introduced Road to Komui and fell onto the couch, With Road sitting on his back.

The rest of the night went by quite fast, Allen had set up beds in the lounge for everyone to sleep on and Komui had the couch, Lenalee had fallen asleep on the bed next to Komui, and Krory was watching a movie with Lavi and Road had dozed off on Allen, he picked her up "I'm taking her to bed, don't forget to turn the tv off" Lavi looked at Allen with a perverted grin "don't do anything I wouldn't do Allen" he snorted "what wouldn't you do Lavi" he walked up the stairs and carefully placed her onto his bed, it wasn't big but then again she was small, he closed his door and jumped in the shower, Road woke up not long after and noticed she was in Allen's bed, she blushed and snuggled into his blanket _'it smells like Allen'_ she stretched out her legs and sat up _'where's Allen' _she laid back down and stared out the window, only a few stars were visible to her, she sighed and rolled over to get comfy, she heard the door slowly open and close with a click, she turned over to see Allen in nothing but his shorts, he smiled, lifting up the blanket he fell beside Road and got comfy, Road wriggled into his chest and mumbled against his neck "wake me up when it's time to go" he nodded and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, Road instantly fell asleep, Allen sighed and closed his eyes, meanwhile Krory and Lavi were drawing on Komui's face.

Allen woke up to the sound of his alarm, somehow Road had climbed on top of him and tangled her legs around his, he turned off the alarm and gently shook Road, she slowly lifted her head, blinking a few times she looked at Allen and smiled "morning" she looked down and noticed where she was, she flung her head into his neck to hide her face, Allen gently moved her off and pulled on a shirt "were leaving in an hour, I'm going to go make everyone breakfast, what do you want?" she sat up and smiled "candy and hot chocolate, Allen sighed "candy for breakfast too?" she laughed "of course Allen, candy is good in the morning" Allen closed the door behind him _'how is she not diabetic' _he walked into the lounge to find Komui making a plunger coffee and Krory munching on some toast, Allen broke out into a fit of laughter at Komui's face, he looked at Allen with a puzzled expression until Krory joined in as well, Allen pointed to his face "go look in the mirror" Komui ran to the bathroom and walked out with a cloth in one hand and his coffee in the other "hahaa you two, wake up the rest, we are leaving soon" Krory woke up the other two while Allen made breakfast and grabbed out Road's candy, she had changed into her shorts and one of Allen's shirts "Don't forget my drink Allen" he held the chocolate container above his head and shook it, soon everyone was up and eating, or getting ready for the 3 hour drive to the house.

Allen backed the rest of their belongings into the trailer and sat in the back seat with Road, Lenalee had taken the front, Lavi and Krory were in the middle "okay everyone, to the beach" Komui shouted as he started the van and headed for the highway, Lavi and Krory were playing cards together while Lenalee had her headphones on, Allen and Road was sharing the candy Lavi had brought, Allen slid down and rested his head on Road's lap "I'm going to sleep for a bit" Road nodded and started playing with his hair "it won't be too long now" she laid her head back, closing her eyes and waiting for the ride to be over, she quickly followed Allen and fell asleep, Lavi and Krory got bored of cards and decided to play Dynasty Warriors on their psp's, Komui had turned on the radio and Lenalee was still staring blankly out the window, she still didn't trust Road, she wouldn't let her taint Allen, he was innocent and she was corruptive, she leaned back to see the two of them asleep and sighed _'I'll have to watch her this week'._

Komui pulled up the drive to the large beach house, Lavi's shouting had woken Allen and Road "WERE HERE, HURRY HURRY HURRY, THE FASTER WE UNPACK THE FASTER WE CAN SWIM" Krory agreed and jumped out the side door, Allen stretched and followed behind Road towards the trunk, they took their belongings to the lounge, Allen had spent most of his summers at Komui's work playing with his robot sir Komlin "okay every one, there are three rooms upstairs and two down here, take your pick" Lenalee stood in a daze for a moment " there are six of us Lavi" he stared at her with a perverted grin "Allen and Road are sharing a room" Lenalee burst out into a fit of anger "WHAT, they shouldn't be in the same room, they might do 'things' " Lavi burst out into laughter "you really think Allen is man enough to do any of that yet, besides, it doesn't matter to us, it's their business" she turned to Komui and he simply nodded, she slammed her foot down and walked upstairs , she pointed at Road "you better not do anything to Allen, or you have to deal with me" Road smirked and hugged Allen's arm "that was rather mean of her" Allen scratched the back of his head and sighed "she's always been protective over me, I'm like her little brother so it's only natural to care, and what did she mean by 'stuff'" Lavi fell on the floor laughing, Komui spit up his coffee and Krory was frozen in place, Road giggled and dragged him to one of the rooms on the first floor "don't worry about that till later, right now we should be getting ready for the beach" Allen nodded and pulled their backs behind him, Lavi walked over to Komui and patted him on the back "you never gave Allen the sex talk?" Komui shook his head "every time I tried to bring it up, he would turn as red as a tomato and runaway" Lavi gave his perverted grin once again "being with that girl will change that, she has a tendency for being bad".

Allen loved the beach, especially this one, no one else was there, and all his friends had seen his arm so he could run around without his shirt on, Road was pleased with the view, Allen's daily workouts had proven useful, she licked her lips _'he's all mine' _she ran inside and changed into her bikini, it was black with frills around the sides, she grabbed a towel and the beach umbrella and headed down the stairs to the beach, she laid her towel beside Allen's and set up the large umbrella, shielding her from the harsh sunlight, she watched as Lavi and Krory were throwing a ball over Allen as he tried to catch it, he gave up and turned to see if she had come down, she waved and beckoned for him to come over, he ran over and blushed at her attire, he had to admit it suited her well "put his on my back" she held some sunscreen in front of him, he blushed harder and nodded "what's that face for Allen, are you embarrassed?" he shook his head "no, this is just, the first time I've done anything, like this" she laid on her stomach and untied her bikini "be gentle and don't use too much" he nervously poured some of the gooey liquid into his hand and rubbed his palms together, he gently applied to her lower back and slowly massaged the lotion in, Road could hold back her moans of enjoyment which made Allen blush harder and shake more nervously, he finished the shoulders and sat back, wiping his forehead "done", she re-tied her biking and sat up "thank you" she ran off and snatched the ball from Lavi dodging and throwing it to Krory, Allen laughed at how easy the tide had turned on him, he saw Komui in the water and decided to join him for a swim.

The day had ended pretty fast, Lenalee and Road ignored each other, dragging Allen in different directions, he fell on the bed, everyone else had gone to their rooms, Road was playing around with the tv seeing what was on, she put it on the cartoon channel and snuggled up to Allen, she giggled and pushed him back so she could lay on something "Hey Alllleeennnnnn?" he blushed and nodded "when do you plan on kissing me?" his eyes widened "I've never done that before" she giggled and put her forehead on his "its easy, close your eyes" he slowly closed his eyes, Road leaned forward and gently molded her lip's with his, she pulled back and giggled "see, that wasn't so hard, I'll teach you more later" he grew redder "what do you mean" she nudged into his neck and giggled " you should know this Allen, what comes after kissing" he thought about it for a few moments until he blushed hard "that's what they meant by 'stuff', wasn't it" she smiled and stared drawing circles on his chest " yup" he turned bright red and hid his face "you really want to do that with me" she giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist "of course I do Allen, I love you" she gently kissed him and resumed her spot on his neck, he turned off the tv and pulled the blanket over them " I love you too, Road".

Allen woke up alone, he looked around confused _'normally I wake up first'_ he walked into the kitchen to find Komui drinking his usual coffee "Hello there Allen, did you sleep well" Allen nodded and grabbed the coffee pot "where's Road?" Komui handed him a cup and pointed towards a door beside their rooms "she went to shower, I'm going into town to get food, do you want anything special?" Allen poured the coffee in and slowly sipped it "get some beef mince, and rice, I want to make a curry so tomato's and a packet of chili con carne mix" Komui nodded and wrote it down "I'm taking the others with me so you and Road will have the house to yourselves" Allen walked towards the veranda with his coffee "ok, should I prepare lunch?" Komui shook his head "knowing Lavi we'll end up buying something, I'll call and see what you and Road want when we do" Allen waved his hand and sat on one of the deck chairs, everyone else was ready and waiting on Komui, he ran to the door and screamed at Allen "and remember to use protection my boy" Allen fell of his chair "shut up Komui" as if on cue, Road walked out with nothing but a towel wrapped around her, Allen stood up and composed himself _'don't get nervous Allen, you're a man' _Road walked into their room and closed the door, Allen stood there staring at it until she came back out on of Allen's shirts.

Allen walked into the kitchen and put some bread in the toaster "Komui and everyone went to go get food for the week, they're going to ring us at lunch to see what we want to eat" Road mumbled and Hugged Allen's back "that means were alone" Allen froze, he didn't know what to say, Road giggled and stood on her toe's to whisper in his ear "what are you thinking Allen" he spun around with a nervous smile "nothing , ummmm, I'm thinking if I should have egg's or peanut butter on my toast" he quickly ran to the toaster and grabbed his bread, Road giggled and started making her hot chocolate "you don't need to be nervous Allen" he looked over his shoulder "what do you mean Road? I'm not nervous" she pouted and hugged him again "you're a terrible liar" he grabbed his toast and ran into the lounge" Road ginned evilly and followed with her drink, once Allen had sat down Road sat on his lap and hooked her legs around his waist "stop running from me Allen" he felt himself grow red as he realized the position they were in "I'm not running" she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately, she slowly licked his lips, hoping he would understand, he slowly parted them and felt Road delve in to explore, her tongue gentle rubbed Allen's until he worked up enough courage to fight back with his, their little make out session lasted 20 minutes before Road slowly pulled away "see Allen, there's no reason to be nervous".

Road felt something poke at her thigh, she giggled and ground down on it, causing Allen to moan, it sent shivers down her spine, she continued to grind on his erect member, craving more of his moans she slowly snaked her hand underneath his shorts, rubbing the head of his member through his brief's, all Allen could do was lay back and enjoy these new felling's, he always knew Road was the dominant one and now he was glad about that, she slowly pulled his pants down, leaving him in his briefs "are you ok with this Allen" all he could do was nod his head she pulled off his brief's and slowly slide in-between his legs, she giggled and poked the head "it seems god did love you Allen, this thing's huge" he lifted his head a bit "is that good?" his head shot back as she slowly licked along the head "it is Allen, it's very good" she slowly stroked him while licking the tip, she stopped her hand and slowly took him into her mouth, she started to bob her head, Allen's moan making her want to move faster, she kept this up for a while until Allen moaned out "stop, I… I think I'm…." Before he could say anything, she took it out with a pop and started stroking it again "its ok Allen, you don't have to hold back" she dove back down and started licking the tip faster, Allen could hold back and with a final moan, he released his thick seed into her mouth, there was too much for her to swallow and it shot out over her face, she swallowed down what she could and used her fingers to remove the rest, she looked up at Allen licked her fingers "was that good?" he smiled "that was amazing, where did you learn to do that?" she giggled "the internet is a powerful tool" before Allen could say anything else his head shot back in pleasure as Road started all over again "I'm not done yet Allen, I want to make this last".

Road didn't stop until Komui called to see what they wanted, Allen couldn't speak, Road took the phone and giggled "Allen's a bit tired, we'll have a large meat lovers pizza" Komui laughed "have you worn him out, just make sure you don't break him, we'll be home in half an hour" Road hung up and cuddle up next to Allen, she poked the tip of his erection and giggled "three times and your still hard? You really are loved by god" he squirmed under her touch "Road, we can't anymore, they're going to be here soon" she sighed "I guess you're right, I can have you tonight as well" she giggled and ran off to the kitchen to grab some cans of coke, Allen had pulled his pants back up and fell down onto Roads lap "how many times do you plan on doing that?" she poked his forehead and grinned "whenever I want" Allen relaxed into the couch and sighed, they waited for the others to get here and put on a movie for everyone while they ate, Road had cuddled right up to Allen and kept smirking at Lenalee who was glaring at her, after the movie Komui started cooking while the others went down to the beach for the rest of the day, Komui went to bed early, Lavi, Lenalee and Krory were wrapped in their blankets watching comedy show's on the tv, Allen was reading a book and Road was playing Lavi's psp, Allen got up and stretched "I'm going to bed now, see you guys tomorrow" he walked over and gently kissed Road, she giggled and whispered to him "I'll be in soon, I just want to finish this level" he nodded and carried on to their bed.

Road finished her game and ran off to see if Allen was still awake, she slowly opened and closed the door, he was watching the same thing they were in the lounge, she snuck over to her bags and pulled out some black stockings, lacy black panties and a robe so the others couldn't see, she snuck back out and went into the bathroom, she striped down and slid on the stockings first and then the panties, she looked at herself in the mirror and frowned, bringing her hands up to her chest she groaned "why won't they grow, guys don't like small breast's" she pulled the robe on and sighed _'hopefully Allen won't mind' _she snuck back into the room and turned on the light, getting Allen's attention, she grinned and let the robe fall off her "I want to give you something" he was stunned, she was beautiful "Allen, I want you to be my first" she slowly walked over to the bed and crawled until her face was in front of his, she grabbed his hand and placed it on one of her breast's " I know there small, but there yours Allen" he flipped them over and kissed her deeply and started moving his hand gently, he pulled back and smiled "I love you the way you are Road, small or not I think your perfect" he gently pinched her nipple, earning a soft mewl from her, he gently started to nibble on the other nipple, she moaned loudly, lucky for them the house was soundproof, he continued to play with her nipples until they were as hard as bullets, she pouted and flipped them over again "bad Allen, I'm the one in control here" before he could argue, she ripped his shirt off him, she raked her fingers down his chest and stomach until they came to his underwear, she grinned and pulled them down to reveal his enlarged member, she licked her lips and slowly started to swallow his length into her mouth, she kept sucking him until he released his seed, she swallowed it all and jumped up "do you have any condom's?" he reached over and grabbed a small box.

Road had taken off her panties and kept the stockings on, Allen had laid her on her back, Road had to guide his fingers to the right places, it took him a while but he got the hang of it, Road squirmed under his touch, she couldn't take it any longer and sat up "Allen, put the condom on, I don't want to wait anymore" he ripped open the packet and took out the funny looking object, Road took it from him and slid it on for him, she pushed him back and she climbed over his enlarged member, she gently rubbed the tip against her moist heat, she slowly lid down on his member, wincing in pain until the she had engulfed his full length inside of her Allen sat up, careful not to move his length he gently hugged Road to try ease the pain, she waited several moments before she pushed him back down "I'm okay now, just let me do the moving" he nodded and rested his hands on her hips, Road slowly moved herself up and down, after a while the pain subsided, she started to grind down harder and faster, moaning louder and louder she begged Allen to move as well, he slowly started to match her rhythm until he felt confident enough to go faster, Road was close to her first orgasm, with one final movement she fell on Allen riding out her first orgasm, Allen rolled her over and pulled her legs up, he slowly moved his length until he reached her sweet spot, she screamed in pleasure as Allen repeatedly hit her g-spot causing Road to continuously climax, Allen could feel himself getting closer and with one final thrust they came together, Allen pulled out and fell on his back, Road slowly climbed down and pulled of the condom of his now limp member, she cleaned him up and climbed onto his chest "that was amazing Allen, even though it was my first time, it felt great" he pulled the blanket over them and they slowly drifted into a blissful sleep.

Okay everyone remember to review, thank you for your support ^^.


	4. Chapter 4: fireworks and home

Hi guys, sorry for the late update, been busy, blah blah blah, also in the middle of a bleach fan fiction so busy XP.

Allen's eyes shot open, he moaned "Road, this early?" Road had snuck down and started giving Allen a surprise to wake him up, she let it go with a pop and giggled, she slowly climbed up and gently kissed him "but I want to do it now Alllleeennnnnn" he remembered last night, he slowly sat up, pulling Road onto his lap "I guess I should take the lead this time" she giggled and positioned herself over his shaft "I don't care who leads Allen, as long as we feel good" she slowly lowered herself down, taking him into her depths, she continued to slide down until he was fully sheathed inside her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and started to move "Allen, you need to move too" he nodded and grabbed her ass to hold her, her legs wrapped around his waist as he stood, pushing her against the wall "I'll take the lead" he started to thrust into her depths, maneuvering his hips to hit her g-spot, Road's head threw back in pleasure as Allen continued his assault on her womanhood, he continued to thrust until he felt himself inch closer to his orgasm, he held it back until Road achieved her climax, pulling out just in time his seed spilt over the wall and floor behind them, walking to the bed he gently laid Road down and cleaned up the mess "I really should have put a condom on" she giggled and rolled over to the edge of the bed "it felt better without one, maybe I should go on the pill?" Allen turned around with a puzzled look "what's the pill?" Road dropped her head onto the bed.

After Road had explained what the pill was, Allen also wanted her on it, she grabbed his arm and giggled "that means you won't have to wear a condom, and you won't have to worry about getting me pregnant" he nervously laughed "I'm sure your father would kill me if I did that" she sighed and snuggled up to him "I'll ask mom to get me some from the doctors so dad won't find out, so for now, I guess we'll just have to use condom's" Allen nodded, he walked over to his bag and pulled on a pair of boxers and a shirt, Road giggled, stealing one of his shirts he pulled on some fresh panties and the shirt, latching onto Allen's arm they went into the kitchen, Komui and Lenalee were eating breakfast when they came out "uuuuum… hey… guys" Lenalee eyed Allen with an immense glare, she stood up and slammed her hands on the table "you two did it, I knew you would taint him Road" Road poked her tongue out "I have no idea what you're talking about" she pointed at Allen "I can tell just by looking at his face, you two had sex, didn't you" Allen's face blushed harder, Road giggled "so what if we did, Allen can make his own decisions now" Lenalee grabbed her drink, walking towards the lounge she turned around "you better not hurt him Road" Allen sighed "stop it you two, I don't like fighting" Lenalee and Road glared at Allen, he stepped back with a nervous smile.

Allen had snuck off to pull on his swimming shorts and ran to the beach, he wanted to get away from those two right now, they were cruel when they were together "why can't they just get along" Krory laughed and ruffled Allen's hair "hey both care for you, so they naturally find each other competing for your attention" Lavi poked Allen on the forehead "you have to let Lenalee know that what you do with Road is your business, and let Road know that Lenalee is important to you as well" he sighed "I guess" Lavi sat beside him "so, what are they fighting about this time" Allen's face turned crimson "Lenalee found out…me and Road…last night…" Lavi's eyes widened, he jump up, pulling Allen up to jump around with him "I knew you two would, our little Allen is finally a man" Krory joined in, jumping in a circle of laughter until, Lenalee pushed them over "stop it you two, it's nothing to be jumping around for" she glared at Allen, walking over she hit him in the head with the beach ball "you should have at least waited a bit longer Allen" he smiled and ruffled her hair "please Lenalee, I know that you only want what's best for me, but please, I love Road, I know that she can be mischievous, but I really want you two to get along" Lenalee sighed, her head hung low in defeat "do you really love her Allen?" he smiled "yes, I really do Lenalee" she shook her head and smiled "fine, I'll try to get along with her, I just don't want to see you hurt" she ran over to join Lavi and Krory in the water, leaving Allen behind with a large smile.

Road was sitting on the deck chair on the veranda, she fell backwards to see Allen standing over her "hello Road" she giggled and grabbed his head, pulling him in for a kiss "hey Allen" he sat down beside her and leaned his head on her shoulder "I hope you and Lenalee can get along, you two are important to me" Road sighed "it's not like I hate her, she just doesn't trust me, she thinks I'm just going to use you and throw you away, but I don't want to ever leave you" he pulled her into his chest "I know" he kissed her forehead and stood up "would you like to go to the beach, I was thinking of walking around the rocks " Road giggled and jumped up "okay" she grabbed his hand and dragged him into the bedroom "help me choose which bikini to wear" he chuckled and followed behind, he pushed the closed and locked it, he watched as she pranced around in various swimsuits, he pointed out a small black one and laughed "I like this one" Road's eyes went wide, her playful grin crossed her face "really Allen, that's not one I can wear with others around" he laughed and pointed to a dark blue one "then this one?" she nodded and changed into it as fast as she could, they quickly ran to the beach and joined the others.

The walk had been nice, no one else to bother them, they walked back when the sun started to fall beyond the horizon, it wasn't long until they were back home, Road didn't want to change just yet, she pulled on a jacket and joined the others in the lounge, jumping on Allen's lap she was soon asleep, he had put her in their bed , Lenalee and Komui were discussing when they would return home, Lavi had crashed on the floor and Krory was playing around with his psp, they would be leaving 2 days from now, Allen walked into the kitchen and sat next to Komui "what have you two been planning?" Komui put his arm over Allen's shoulders, waving his hand in the air "we are going to the local sakura festival tomorrow, Lenalee thought it would be a good idea seeing as the next day will be packing and driving" Allen nodded "I've never been to a festival before" Lenalee smiled "it would be perfect for everyone, they'll have games and food vendors, and we get to dress up" Lenalee continued talking to herself with sparkly eyes, Komui and Allen slowly backed away, not wanting to get caught up in her dreamland, Allen crawled into his bed, Roads arms snaked around his chest, she pulled herself next him and nuzzled his neck "took you long enough, I couldn't sleep" he sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist "sorry Komui and Lenalee where planning a trip tomorrow" she lifted her head to look at him "a trip? Where are we going?" he pecked her lips, pulling her closer "you'll find out tomorrow" she grumbled "fine, but you owe me candy" he mumbled in agreement, dozing off slowly.

Road woke up to an empty bed, annoyed that her warmth was gone she jumped up wrapping herself in the blanket, she sluggishly made her way into the kitchen, Komui, Lenalee and Krory were having breakfast, Komui held up his hand "good morning Road, Allen and Lavi went into town to pick up a few things for the trip today" she a cup and filled it with sugary chocolate "he told me we were going somewhere last night, but didn't tell me what" Komui waved his hands around "were going to the sakura festival in town, Allen and Lavi went to pick up our kimono's" Road perked up "a sakura festival? My mother took me to one when I was little, it was fun" Lenalee simply nodded, Krory was still far to sleepy to be paying attention "they should be back any minute" Road quickly drank the steaming chocolate and raced back into her room, Krory had finally noticed what was happening "what's up with her?" Komui and Lenalee shrugged their shoulders "no idea".

Allen and Lavi had picked up their kimonos, they hurried home so they wouldn't anger Lenalee, Allen gave Lenalee and Krory their clothing, he placed komui's on the table and headed into his room "okay everyone, get ready now, we leave in 30 minutes" Allen nodded and closed the door behind him, he turned to see road in nothing but her panties, she grabbed her kimono and slid on the sleeves, she turned over and giggled "what's that face for Allen, you've seen me naked many times" he sighed and took off his shirt "I know" he pulled of his pants and slid into his kimono "it's still embarrassing for me though" she walked over and pecked his cheek "its ok, you'll get used to it soon, now come one, let's go" she link arms with him and pulled him through the door, the rest of the group were waiting by the door for them "hurry up you two, Lenalee is freaking out, she thinks we're gonna be late" Allen waved him off "we still have 10 minutes to get there" they nodded and got into the car, driving to the sakura festival, it took them 5 minutes to get to the site, when they got there, they all went to do their own things until the fireworks started, Lenalee was racing from stall to stall with Krory, Lavi and Komui were eating at one of the stalls, and Allen had followed Road to the candy stand, she was fascinated with the way they made the candy, after Road spent all of Allen's remaining money on candy, they made their way to the field where the fireworks would start.

Lenalee had found a nice spot at the top of the hill, the fireworks had started just as everyone arrived, Lenalee had a fit but calmed down when Lavi gave her some candy floss "we made it in time so don't complain" she pouted, crossing her arms as she sat on the unfolded blanket, Road sat down with Krory, and Allen, Komui and Lavi were standing behind them admiring the flowers of fire, they started with small sparkling one's and gradually built up to rather large pink fireballs, after the display they went back to the house "okay everyone, get a goodnights sleep, were leaving early tomorrow" Lenalee was first to go, Lavi went to have a shower and Krory crashed on the couch, Road dragged Allen into their room and threw him on the bed and had her way with him.

By the time Allen had woken up, Komui had backed and was ready to leave "wow Allen, you look like you got no sleep" Allen starred at Komui and nodded "she's a beast" Komui laughed and patted him on the back "most guys would consider you lucky Allen" he fell onto the table and sighed "all night, she wouldn't stop" komui's face turned pale "wow, all night, I'm surprised you're not dead" Allen grabbed komui's coffee and downed it all "I feel dead, but I'll be fine, as long as I have more coffee" Komui nervously laughed "that was the last of it Allen" he sighed, walking into his room he pulled his bags out and put them by the door "we'll need to buy some on the way" Komui nodded and helped carry his bags to the van "Lavi and Krory are having one last swim, Lenalee's still asleep, what about Road" Allen laughed "sleeping off her night of torture" Komui closed the boot, walking into the house with Allen behind "you should go wake up her up, I'll go get Lenalee up" Allen nodded and walked into his room.

Road woke up to Allen gently shaking her "morning Allen" he kissed her forehead and walked to the door "were leaving soon so hurry and get ready, I've taken your bags to the car, your clothes are there so get changed and meet us in the lounge" she jumped up and latched onto his back "Alllleeennnnnn" she purred into his ear, he sighed and sat on the bed "I want to stay at your house for a while" he sighed "what about your parents?" she pulled her shirt on "my dad's away on business and mother doesn't mind me staying at your house" sliding her shorts on she jumped onto Allen's lap "if it's ok with you Allen?" he ruffled her hair "of course, as long as we don't do that again for a while" she pouted "but last night was fun" he sighed "I'm not used to it yet, most people don't have stamina like I do" she jumped up and poked his forehead "the more you do it, the better you'll get" he laughed, standing and throwing her over his shoulder "fine, but not all night" she giggled and poked at his neck "fine, but I want candy" he took her to the car and put her in the back seat "fine, we have work tomorrow so we need an early night, we will be working all day" she nodded, Lenalee fell into the front seat, falling asleep as soon as her head hit the seat, Lavi and Krory dried off and jumped in the car, pulling out their psp's, Road and Allen fell asleep as soon as the car started.

By the time they got home, it was mid-day, Rode opened the door with Allen's keys and waved to everyone, laughing at Allen as he struggled to carry their bags, he threw them in the lounge and tackled her onto the couch, tickling her sides until she begged for mercy "revenge is sweet" he got up and turned the jug on "CHOCOLATE" Allen pulled out her candy and threw it on the couch "ok ok, I was making you one anyway" she sat up and flashed him a smile, he covered his face _'she still makes my heart race' _he stirred their drinks and sat down next to Road, placing her drink on the coffee table "what do you want to do?" she leaned her head on his shoulder "movie?" he pushed her on the couch and ran to the tv "Alllleeennnnnn, that was mean" he laughed and put the dvd into his ps3 , he sat down and put his arm around her waist, she rested her head on his chest and poked his stomach, reaching over he grabbed some of Road's candy, she glared at him as he placed it in his mouth, Road jumped onto his lap and latched onto his lip's, sliding her tongue along his lip's she darted into his mouth, mixing the ball of candy around and pulling it into her's she pulled back and giggled "my candy" his head fell back onto the couch, panting heavily "I…bought…them" she attacked his lips again, wrapping her arms around his head, she continued her assault on his lips, slowly moving back she started to unbutton Allen's shirt "I want something sweeter than candy" Allen chuckled nervously.

Rode had ripped of Allen's clothes and jumped on him "I want more, now" she lowered herself onto his member, she moved slowly, grinding on his length she pumped faster and faster until she fell on Allen's chest, feeling her first orgasm "my turn" Allen picked her up and started to thrust at a fast pace, he latched onto her erect nipple, gently nibbling it he rolled the small bud between his teeth "A..Allen, don't stop" he continued his assault on her until they achieved their climax, he fell back onto the couch, slowly pulling out and Pulling the condom from his tired shaft, Road gently nibbled on his ear "I'm not done with you yet" she slid down to his member and gently licked the shaft "Road…you don't have to do that" she giggled "I want to" she placed the length into her mouth, gently licking and sucking until his seed was gone, she pulled away and smiled "all clean" she climbed back up and laid on his chest "can we stay like this for a while, Allen? He pushed her onto the couch and laughed "nope, I'm not done with you either" he pulled on a new condom, thrusting fast he continued to plow into her, pulling of his used condom and sliding a new one on, he continued until the box was empty, Road couldn't move, her legs had given into pleasure, Allen carried her naked form to his room, holding her close he fell onto his bed and pulled the blanket over "did you enjoy yourself Road?" she kissed his neck and giggled "that was great, I'll get you back in the morning" he sighed and nuzzled closer "go to sleep, we have work tomorrow".

Allen woke up to one of Road's morning ritual's, she was under the sheets sucking his morning wood, his head fell back in pleasure, his hand grasped Road's, "Road, I'm close" she sucked harder until his seed spilled into her mouth, swallowing it all she poked the head with a giggle "morning Allen" he pulled her up to him and kissed her forehead "morning perv" she pouted , grabbing his phone he checked the time "we're up early, we don't have to be at Jeryy's for another 3 hours" wrapping her arms around she gently pecked his lips "we need to shower" she jumped up pulling Allen along "together?" she giggled, turning the shower to hot she pushed him in, grabbing the shampoo he massaged it into Road's hair, her soft moans were music to his ear's, he rinsed it out and lathered her hair with conditioner, Road was like jelly under his touch "you okay Road?" she hummed in response, he quickly covered his hair in shampoo and washed it out, rinsing Road's hair he sighed "I only have lynx body wash, is that okay with you?" she laid back on Allen's chest, nodding in response "I'm too tired, you do it" he pulled her cheeks "why do I have to? Your arms aren't painted on" she groaned, turning around she hugged Allen, looking up with pleading eyes "pleeeeeaaaaaaaaase Allen? He picked up the body wash "fine, but just this once".

After the shower Road walked out happy and refreshed, Allen on the other hand look like he had all the energy sapped from him "you can't keep doing this to me Road, I'm exhausted" she giggled and threw his work clothes "nah, you just need to exercise more" he groaned _'I need more?' _he pulled on a casual shirt over his work one "lets hurry, we took too long in the shower" Road giggled, attaching herself onto her favorite arm they headed to Jeryy's, who as soon as the two walked in, bear hugged them as hard as he could "I MISSED YOU ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL" Allen pried Jeryy's arms away from them "missed you too Jeryy, when do we open?" Jeryy checked his watch and smiled "we open in 30, don't forget to set the tables" the two nodded and went to work, Allen normally worked all day during his holidays, the day went rather fast with Road there, she made it more fun and lively, after work Lavi called Allen "HEEEEEYYY ALLLEEEEENNNNNNNN wanna hang out tonight?" he sighed into the phone "you don't have to be so loud, let me ask Road" Lavi chuckled "your whipped" Allen's face twitched at those words, but chose to ignore them "do you want to hang out with Lavi and me tonight, Krory will most likely be coming as well?" she looked at him confused and shrugged her shoulders " I don't know, it's up to you" Allen ruffled her hair "yeah I guess we can, is Krory turning up?" Lavi shouted again "VICTORY, yes, yes he is" saying their goodbyes, Allen hung up with a gloomy face "he said I was whipped" Road jumped on his back "awwwww but Allen, you are whipped, you're all mine" she wrapped her legs around his waist and slung her arms over his shoulders, resting her chin on his head, he blushed "I'm yours?" she poked his check "yup, and you have no say, now let's go" he chuckled and headed off home.

Road pointed towards her house "we have to go there first, I need to get some clean clothes and other things" he nodded, heading towards her house, Road patted her pockets and laughed nervously "I left my keys at your house" Allen sighed and knocked on the door, hoping someone was home, they heard the door click, a puff of smoke shot out of the door at Allen "what are you two doing here? I thought you were staying longer Road" she smacked Tyki's head "I've come to get some clothes, and stop smoking inside, mother hates it" he sighed throwing it on the concrete and stamping it out "come in, do you want anything Allen, food, drink?" he smiled "nothing, but thank you for the offer" Road kicked her feet "that way Allen, my room's over there" Tyki laughed as Allen was forced to be Road's horse, he put her down by her door "wait out here, my room is….messy" Tyki smirked "that's an understatement" she poked her tongue out and closed the door behind her, Allen sat down next to Tyki who was watching Doctor Who, Allen laughed as he watched the mad alien run around "say, you're not busy tonight, are you Tyki?" he shook his head "got nothing to do but sit here" Allen jumped up "good, you're coming to my house, were going to watch scary movies" Tyki sighed "I suppose I can, is there liquor" Allen's face turned grim "knowing Lavi there will be, last time he brought it over he made me drink whiskey" Tyki laughed and grabbed his coat "don't worry, I'll buy us some redbull and vodka, I'm sure you'll love it, now all we have to do….is wait for Road…" they sat back down and continued to watch tv.

Road emerged from her room, she had changed into a white shirt with a black mid-thigh skirt, she pulled her bag to the lounge and put it on Allen, giggling "you can carry this now" he sighed and stood, holding the purple bag in his hand "Tyki's coming with us too, he needs to stop off at the shop's so were going there first" she pouted, jumping onto Allen's back again "fine, but I'm not walking there" Allen's eye twitched, he was about to push her onto the couch, but his thoughts were interrupted by a kiss on his cheek "please?" he looked over his shoulder and blushed, Tyki couldn't help but chuckle at the sight "well, don't you have him wrapped around your little finger" she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck lightly "of course" Allen sighed and started walking "fine, but you're walking back, I have to carry the bag's" she placed her head on Allen's shoulder "okay Allen" Tyki followed beside the pair, smoke hanging from his lips "we'll grab the food first, then the alcohol" Road lifted her head "alcohol? What are we getting?" Tyki poked her cheek, just some redbull and vodka for you children, I'm sure Allen's a light weight like you Road" she pouted "am not" Allen chuckled "I know I am, I can't handle too much" Road brushed her hand along his cheek "don't worry, I'll take care of you" Allen blushed "that's reassuring".

Road had made Allen buy lots of candy, making sure she would have lots while she stayed at his house, Tyki had bought lots of various liquor's, Allen paid for half and grabbed the red bull's "now off to Allen's to eat candy" Road ran in front of the two, leaving them with all the bags to carry "not a care in the world" Allen nodded, Tyki peered over his shoulder "you really love her, don't you" Allen smiled "yes, I really do" Tyki put his hand on his shoulder "you're going to have to meet our father soon, he's a bit overboard when it comes to Road, I'll be there to back you up" Allen shook the look of terror and thanked him, catching up to the mischievous girl "c'mon you guy's, you walk to slow" Allen poked his tongue out "we're walking as fast as we can, you keep running ahead" she giggled and ran off "damn, she can be annoying sometimes" Allen's laughed as they walked to his gate Lavi and Krory were sitting on his stairs, Road had jumped over them and was impatiently standing by the door "hurry up Allen, we want candy" Lavi shook his head "I want something to eat" Allen agreed with Lavi and unlocked the door, putting the bags of alcohol and food on the table, he ran upstairs and place Roads bag on his bed, he quickly picked up her clothes and underwear that was scattered about and threw them in the wash, he could only fear of what her room was like.

He headed downstairs to find Lavi and Road taking out the food and candy, he grabbed some glasses and set them on the coffee table he was glad he had wooden floors so he didn't have to get any stains out, Tyki handed him the bag of alcohol and helped with the food, once it was setup Allen but 'nightmare on elm street' on, Lavi laughed at Krory's scared expression, he kept hiding whenever Freddy would pop up and kill someone, Allen loved the classic movies, he owned all of them, Road was drunk faster than Allen thought she would, she kept yelping at the murder scenes and giggling into Allen's ear, Allen only had a few drinks while everyone else got wasted and crashed on the floor, Allen sighed and carried Road to his bed, pulling the covers over them he wrapped his arms around her.

Remember to review…


	5. Chapter 5: every story must end

Hello guys sorry for the late update, studies have been annoying and I'm in the drawing mood, this will be the last chapter of this fanfic, I know it wasn't long, so make sure to review if you want me to make a sequel, thanks for all the support.

Allen stared at his roof, his bed warmed by the two naked bodies lying within, school would start again soon, one more year and then college, he glanced down to the small bundle attached to his chest, smiling he gently petted her hair _'I wonder if she would even bother with college' _her head slowly rose, blinking a few times before she giggled "hello" Allen smiled "morning" she twisted around until she sat on his toned stomach "you're thinking about something, spill it" he sighed "what are your plans after school, I mean, do you plan on going to college, or working someplace?" she placed her forehead on Allen's, blowing onto his face "you really think I'm going to go to college?" he chuckled "I guess not" she poked his cheeks "what about you Allen?" he closed his eyes "no idea" Road gently pecked his lips, sliding down to his neck "if you ditch me for some fancy college, I'm gonna follow you" he sat up "what do you mean?" she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck "I don't plan on letting you go Allen" she pushed him down on the bed, pinning his arms above his head, moving closer until her hot breath gently caressed his ear "your mine, Allen walker" his face turned a deep crimson "w w what do you mean, you can't own me" she giggled, sliding down, she yelped when something hard hit her butt, an evil smirk grew on her face as she wiggled over his protruding length "you know that you can't live without me anymore Allen, and I don't want to imagine my life without you, so if you go to college, I'll just live in your room, if you work, I'll do the same" his face contorted with pleasure "so in the end, you're going to live with me?" she gently slid over his length, tracing her finger over the tip "you know you want me to".

Allen gasped as Road's mouth slipped over his length, sliding up she giggled "do you want more?" he nodded his head slowly, she kissed up Allen's neck, making her way to his lips, inches apart "then tell me you won't leave me" growing impatient he flipped her over "I won't leave you Road, I'll bring you with me, even if your father try's to kill me" she giggle, grasping his length and running it over her moist heat "good, now hurry up, I can't wait any longer" he nodded, slowly thrusting his hips into her depths, she moaned into his ear, he lost himself in her moans, relentlessly pounding into her woman hood, he pulled out and flipped her onto her knee's, she giggled, waving he butt in front of him "just like an animal" he pushed his length inside her, thrusting as hard as he could, he pulled her up onto his lap, sliding deeper into her, pushing her arm around his neck he took her erect nipple into his mouth, twisting the sensitive flesh between his teeth, his hand slipped down to her erect bud, gently stroking as he continued to pound into her, her orgasm's bringing Allen closer to the edge "R R Road, I can't hold it back" she slammed down onto his erect member "inside, do it inside, it's okay now" he continued to meet her thrust's halfway, Road screamed as she reached her final climax. Allen thrust deeper and deeper, and with one last push, he exploded into her depths, coating her womb with his seed, Road's body shook with pleasure as he continued to release into her, he fell back on the bed, pulling Roads limp form with him "wow, you don't need to buy condom's anymore Allen, that….was amazing" he slowly pulled out, his seed spilt onto his sheets, he picked her up bridle style and carried her to the shower "were not finished yet" she giggle, kissing his chest "looks like I woke up a sex demon".

By the time Allen had finished with Road it was noon, the pair had continued their lust filled fun until their bodies ached, Road climbed onto Allen's back "I can't feel my legs, so you have to carry me around" a small red tint crossed his cheeks "sorry, I didn't mean to do that" she nuzzled into his neck "don't say sorry, that was great, I never knew you could be so bad Allen" his blush turned a deep crimson, carrying her to the couch, he gently laid her down "I'll make some food, do you want a drink?" she nodded "coke!" he laughed "of course, something with sugar" she pouted, throwing a pillow at his head "whatever", he carried her drink with a bowl of fruit loops, grabbing his coffee he places the items on the coffee table, gently lifting the small girl, he pulled her onto his lap, she grabbed the remote, switching it to the cartoon channel, she grabbed her bowl and quickly downed the sweet circles "ne, thanks Allen" he gently kissed her head "anything for you" she looked up, her face full of love and happiness "good, because you better take care of me from now on, I'm in your care" he laughed "I already take care of you, your to childish to do it yourself" she pouted, crossing her arms, she puffed her cheeks and continued to watch the tv, he snaked his arms around her waist, gently kissing the back of her neck "sorry" she closed her eyes and placed her arms on his "baka Allen, you don't have to say that to me".

Road had fallen asleep in his arms, Allen gently moved her onto the couch, trying his best not to wake her, he stood and stretched his arms behind him, he walked to the kitchen and started to prepare dinner, the clatter of pots and pans woke Road up, she slowly peeked over the couch to see Allen with his hair tied back and an apron covering his clothes, she fell back onto the couch, covering her blushing face _'damn it, why is he so cute' _she stood up, slowly sneaking behind him, she latched her arms around him, causing Allen to jump, she giggled into his back "you look cute dressed like that" he blushed "I didn't want to get any sauce on my clothes" she poked his head "and what about this?" he grabbed a wooden spoon, slowly mixing the mixture of food "so my hair doesn't get in the way while I cook" she shrugged and sat on the counter "my dad wants to meet you, he promised not to hurt you" Allen turned pale "are you sure he will keep that promise" Road swung her feat "I don't know, but Tyki and me will be there, so will my mother, Jasdevi are away overseas with our uncle so they won't be there to annoy us" his stared at the roof "I guess it's about time I meet him, I wonder if he'll like me?" Road nervously chuckled "there's a high chance he won't ever accept you, Allen poured the food into bowls and sighed "when will this happen" she jumped up, taking her bowl and landing on the couch "tomorrow" his eyes twitched, glaring down "why are you telling me this now" she giggled "so you can't run away from it"

Allen was nervous, Road had come over to make sure he wasn't trying to run away "hurry up Allen, or we'll be late" he walked down the stairs in his casual vest with his red ribbon "is this okay, I don't know?" Road threw him his jacket "you look fine, your more of a girl than me, let's go" his head hung low as they walked to Allen's demise "am I really like a girl?" she giggled, wrapping around his red arm "don't worry, I think it's cute, I don't want you to change" he smiled "thanks, now I just got to get through this, without being killed" she pecked his cheek "don't worry, it'll be fine" he nervously nodded, opening the door, Road walked him to the dining table, Sheryl was glaring at the young boy as Road dragged him a chair "dad, this is Allen, Allen this is my dad, Sheryl" Allen nervously held his hand out "n n nice to meet you, Mr. Kamelot" the man shook his hand with an iron grip "it's nice to finally meet the boy who stole my Road's heart" Allen pushed Road's chair in, sitting on the one beside her, Tyki waved over the table "hello, Walker" he nervously bowed his head "hello Tyki" Tricia poured Allen and Road a glass of red wine, Allen stared at the glass nervously, he was able to drink now, but never really drank wine, he smiled to Tricia and thanked her, Tyki nervously looked over to Sheryl, his eyes constantly fixed on Allen, Road pouted at her father "dad, stop that, or I'll take Allen to my room" his glare turned into shock, he quickly straightened his back "sorry Road, I can't help it, he's trying to take you away" Road giggled, wrapping her arms around Allen's arm's "we'll still come to visit" the family stared blankly at the girl "what do you mean Road?" Tyki chuckled "this is interesting" Sheryl looked as though he was going to murder Allen " . " Allen waved his hands in the air "I told Road I didn't know what I was doing next year, and she said she would follow me" Sheryl curiously looked to Road, she giggled snaking her arms around his neck, she rubbed her cheek against his "yup, I'm going to live with my Allen" the room went silent.

The night had gone by slowly, Sheryl's constant glare freaked Allen out, after they had diner, Tricia and Tyki dragged Sheryl away, Road grabbed Allen's hand and ran to her room, slamming the door shut she switch all the locks to keep her father out, pushing Allen on the bed she jumped on him, giggling her head off "that was so funny Allen, I'm surprised he didn't try to kill you" he stared at the roof, his face devoid of colour "yeah, it looked like he wanted to" Road jumped into the pile of clothing, jumping out in one of Allen's shirts and her thigh length skirt "better, I hate those clothes " she pranced over to Allen "you know Allen, we haven't done it here yet" he turned bright red "b but your father might hear you, or your mother" she placed a finger over his lips "don't worry Allen, I was kidding, I'm sure my dad would really kill you, so" she jumped up, pulling her stockings on and slid into her shoes "I'm going to stay at yours again" his blush increased "you're staying at mine…for sex?" she giggled, crawling onto his chest she played with his hair "well, not only for sex, but yes" she slowly dragged him to the door, walking to her mother "I'm staying at Allen's again tonight" Tricia waved to them as Road dragged Allen down the street.

Road had brought the blankets into the lounge, wrapping it around itself, Allen walked into the kitchen pouring himself some milk he sat beside the ball that was Road, placing the milk on the coffee table he unraveled the blanket to find her staring up, he smiled "what are you doing?" she nudged her way out of the blanket, landing on Allen's lap "I'm bored" he sighed "find something to do then" she giggled, sitting onto his lap, she gently kissed his neck "I can think of many things to do" Allen blushed closing his eyes as Road continued her assault, she pulled his shirt over, gently kissing his chest she pushed him down to the couch, jumping on top of him she ripped of his pants, wiping the drool from her mouth she slowly licked along his erect length, moaning he covered his face with his hands, Road giggled, bobbing her head as fast as she could, flicking her tongue along the tip, he couldn't hold back any longer, Roads eyes shot open as his seed spilt into her mouth, slowly cleaning up the remains of the white substance she licked her lips, looking up at the relaxed boy she chuckled, climbing up she whispered into his ear "what about me? I'm all lonely here" she grabbed Allen's hand, sliding it down her panties "move your fingers Allen…NOW" his face contorted into a grin "someone's horny" he pushed her down, pinning her arms above her head and started his attack on her body.

The two didn't sleep until 3 the next morning, Road had kept climbing onto Allen for more, when she finally had enough, she snuggled into his chest, sliding her leg over his stomach, she traced circles over his left nipple "Allen, do you want me to be with you next year?" he ruffled her hair, earning him a cute pout "of course I do, I would want you to live with me now, but were still in school" she looked up, gently kissing him she placed a hand on his cheek "why are you so perfect" he chuckled, placing his hand over hers "I'm far from perfect" she gently traced her fingers along his scar "does it hurt anymore?" he moaned under her touch "no, is gotten better" she her hand down to his arm, gently tracing her fingers up and down his wrist "you are perfect Allen, even if you think different you are in my eye's" he lifted his hand above his head, staring at his hand "you really think this is perfect, most people call it ugly" she took his hand into her own, gently kissing palm "baka, stop thinking like that, your arm is not ugly, or deformed, its different, so stop putting yourself down" he wrapped his arms around the petite girl "thank you Road, you really aren't as bad as everyone says you are, she pouted, pulling Allen's cheeks "because you made me stop pulling pranks on people" he laughed "I didn't make you, you stopped by yourself" she nuzzled into his neck "because I didn't want you to get in trouble" he kissed her forehead "I love you" she giggled "I love you too, my Allen".

Allen and Road had gotten used to working all day at Jerry's until school would start again, they had three weeks till they had to go back, Road was glad that this was their last year, after this she would be living with Allen, she glanced at the boy, a gentle blush spread over her face, he looked over his shoulder and smiled, Road's heart skipped a beat, her blush turned a crimson hue as she ran into the kitchen, hiding behind the door _'damn it, why does he have this effect on me' _Jerry smiled at the girl "wow girl, this is the first time I've seen you blush, you look cuuuutttte, do you show Allen this side of you?" she shook her head "this doesn't normally happen" he waved his spoon in the air "that's love for you" she shook her head, getting her composure back she took out the orders and placed them on the tables, glancing to Allen, she pouted, walking over to him she whispered in his ear "I love you, baka" quickly running back to the kitchen, she left him with a small blush and a large grin.

Standing by the door, he waited for Road to finish, she skipped out the door and jumped on Allen, passionately kissing him, landing on the pavement she breathed out "I've been wanting to do that all day" he smiled, leaning down to claim her lips once more "so have I, Lavi wants us to go to his for a party, saying this would be the last chance until school's over, do you want to?" Road giggled "of course we'll go, this time I won't get drunk so fast" Allen laughed "don't worry, I'll take care of you " she took her place on his arm, sliding her fingers between his "ha more like I'll take care of you" they continued to argue about who would get drunk the fastest, they walked into the alcohol store, buying a small bottle of vodka and an 8 pack of redbull's "your brother was right, this stuff is good mixed" Road nodded, skipping ahead to knock on Lavi's door "this is my first time here" he opened the door "he won't answer, he knows it's us" she took off her shoe's and followed Allen into the kitchen "Lavi, I'm putting mine and Road's drinks in the fridge, don't drink them" he waved a hand over the couch in response, Road walked to the couch, cuddling into Allen's side as Kanda glared at the girl, she poked her tongue out and continued watching Lavi play Final Fantasy X, it was a while before everyone else arrived and the party started.

Loud music blared in the background, people dancing and getting drunk from various liquor, Allen was the only one who wasn't intoxicated, Road was dancing with Lenalee, staring at Allen with hungry eyes, when the song finished she dragged Allen into the dark corner of the room, she jumped onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist, she smashed her lips against his, exploring his mouth with his tongue, she started kissing his neck, he sighed "Road, your drunk" she giggled, falling onto his chest, closing his eyes she fell asleep as soon as she laid her head down, he sighed "I won't take advantage of you" he picked her up and carried her to the guest room, putting her down on the bed he went back to the lounge, drinking some more before he fell asleep on the couch, the others either went home or slept where they fell, Kanda laughed at them with Lavi "the kids can't handle their alcohol" Lavi couldn't see straight, he mumbled a reply and fell back onto the floor, snoring his head off, Kanda sighed "now everyone is asleep" he got comfy into the beanbag and closed his eyes, the annoyed look growing.

Road woke up with a pounding head, she sat up on the bed, looking around for Allen she pouted, he was nowhere in sight "damn it Allen, you know I hate it when you leave me in the morning" she stood up, quietly walking to the lounge, she spotted a bundle of white hair on the couch, slowly she climbed next to him, gently shaking him, his eyes slowly opened to see Road pouting, he smiled "morning?" she poked his forehead "why are asleep on the couch" he rubbed his head "you fell asleep last night and the bed in the guest room's a single" she lightly punched his chest "I don't care, I don't like it when you're not there when I wake up" he kissed her head "sorry" she puffed her cheeks "don't do it again" he nodded, flipping her onto the couch he stood up, stretching as he walked into the kitchen, he grabbed a glass of water and handed it to Road, giving her a tablet "it'll help with the hangover" she sighed, swallowing the pill with a face of disgust, she grabbed a bag of chips from the counter and started to devour the food, she turned the tv on and cuddled next to Allen "I hope were in the same class next year" Allen nodded "if not, we always have after" she giggled "and work" Allen watched as Lavi slowly lifted from the floor.

Most of the people had left by the time Lenalee woke up, Allen was cleaning the kitchen while Road and Lavi watched TV "hey you two, why is Allen the only one cleaning?" Road giggled "girlfriend rights" Lavi groaned "I'm too hangover" her head fell as she walked over to help Allen "you two are hopeless" she collected all the cups and placed them in the dishwasher, once everything was washed and cleaned, everyone put on a movie and enjoyed the rest of the day, they would have school again soon, and then they would be off to college or work, Allen stared out the window "I've decided" everyone looked to him "I'm going to go to college, and study literature" Road and Lenalee giggled "we thought you would do something like that" Lavi grinned "we can all go to college together" Allen glanced over to Road, she looked up and smiled "don't Worry about me Allen, my parents want me to go too" he looked surprised "you're going to college with us?" she nodded "yeah, I just gotta choose what I want to study" he wrapped her into a hug "you have a whole year to decide, I'm glad we can be together" she giggled, snuggling into his side "yes, now we have to go through this stupid year of school"

Road and Allen walked home before Lavi's parents got back, Road decided to run home quickly, packing a bag and running back she jumped on Allen's bed, giggling she slipped out of her clothes, pulling on her sexy lingerie, Allen walked in, pushing him against the door she grinned lustfully "seeing as we have school soon, mother will be making me stay home, so we're going to fuck until you can't move" he blushed as she ripped his shirt off, pulling his pants down she pushed him on the bed, continuing to attack his body, she spun around, placing her moist panties over his face "it's not fair you're the only one getting pleasured" he slid the moist garment off her thighs, he slowly slid his tongue along her women hood, earning a soft moan, not wanting to loose she continued to assault Allen's member, he gently slid his tongue over her sensitive bud, she threw her head back in pleasure, unable to hold herself back, she spun around, hovering her heat over his erect length "I need you now Allen, I can't hold back" she slowly slid down onto his member, shivering until his entire length was inside her core, moving up and down she pounded onto his member as fast as she could, passionately kissing him she felt herself coming closer to her orgasm, with a final thrust she fell onto Allen's chest, pleasure raking her body, Allen flipped her over, picking her up, pushing her against the wall, he continued to thrust into her depths.

They continued to pleasure each other until the next day, Allen breathed heavily "that...Was amazing Allen, I wish we could do that more often" he shook his head "I don't think my body would be able to withstand that much pleasure" she giggled, cuddling into him she sighed "I wonder what it will be like this year" he shrugged his shoulders "no idea, but I know it'll be fun, we'll have Lavi and Lenalee there, Krory too" she nodded "Tyki won't be there this year" he cuddled her "it's ok, I'll be there for you this year" she giggled "you better be, or I'll beat you up" he ruffled her hair "I'd like to see you try" she sat up, poking his chest "I'll think of some other way to torture you, until you come crawling back into my arms" his face paled "wow, your dark" she giggled, kissing his chest "yup, that's why you can't leave me" he chuckled "don't worry, I won't leave you, I love you too much to think about that" nuzzling into his neck, she slowly drifted to sleep "I love you Road" he smiled, gently wrapping his arms around her waist "I love you too, my Allen".

Thank you for all your support, hope you enjoyed this little story, I might make a sequel in the future, and so review people REVIEW XD.


End file.
